A Valentine’s Kidnapping
by Storm O
Summary: Cover Girl gets willingly “kidnapped” by her charming husband on Valentine’s Day. Rated R.


O's Disclaimer: General disclaimers apply. GI Joe belongs to Marvel, Devil's Due, Sunbow, and Hasbro. This is fiction and for fun.

O's AN: Submitted in response to the Valentine's songfic challenge on the GI Joe boards. Special thanks to Scarlett Phoenix for her beta reading talent, and a big thanks to Medic Me for jumpstarting my complete writer's block dilemma. This is a companion piece to Medic's fic titled, _A Medic's Valentine_. _Jameel_ is Arabic for beautiful. This version is rated R for sexual innuendoes. The hotel name does not exist as far as I know.

* * *

**A Valentine's Kidnapping**

Ron stepped into the tiny home that he and his wife shared. Looking around, he wondered where his wife was hiding. "Honey, I'm home," he teasingly called out, knowing that he always got some kind of a sassy response from her when he uttered that particular phrase. Walking towards the kitchen, his eyes surveyed the rooms, searching for Courtney. He started to wonder if she was planning a surprise for him. Ed had made the comment that Carla had the day off, and Ron knew that Courtney did also. When he had asked her what she had planned to do with her free day, her response had been vague and secretive.

The soft, plush teddy bear, which he had given his wife that morning for Valentine's Day, sat on the window ledge. He smiled, remembering her eyes lighting up as she saw the music box that the little bear was holding. When she had opened the gold box, she was surprised to find that it played their wedding song. He stroked the bear, grinning at the memory of how much she appreciated the gift. The guys on base ribbed him when he showed up an hour late for work, but their joking quickly shifted to Hector when the sailor showed up right before lunch, claiming that Mara had car trouble.

"Court?" Ron called out again, finding it hard to believe that she could stay quiet for so long. As he rinsed out his thermos, he saw the note:

_Ron,_

_I'm in the garage. Come out and see me when you get home._

_XOXXXO _

Ron couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Apparently, she remembers this morning too," he said to himself, referring to the triple x in her signature. He glanced out the kitchen window, looking towards the garage. He could see the shop lights burning and figured she was working on restoring the 1966 Hemi Charger. "I'll be out in a bit, _Jameel_," he whispered, turning and heading for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After his shower, Ron listened for any noises before exiting the bathroom. Finding that the house was still silent, he went into the bedroom and dressed. He smiled as he grabbed an overnight bag and began to pack some essential items for both of them, thinking about how surprised Courtney would be. His special Valentine's gift to her, in addition to the teddy bear and music box, consisted of whisking her away for the next two evenings. He had reserved the honeymoon suite of a plush hotel in a neighboring city. Within minutes, he had everything that they would need for a few nights away from home sweet home. He quickly splashed on some cologne and headed for the door. The desert trooper shook his head as he slipped on his coat, shoved his wallet in his pocket, and grabbed Courtney's coat, wondering how it took her thirty minutes to pack what he just packed in mere minutes. Walking out to his car, he put the bag inside and then started towards the garage, carrying her long, leather jacket.

* * *

From inside the Rudat's garage, Courtney paused as she heard the familiar roar of Ron's 1992 Cobra Mustang pull into the driveway. After the engine was silenced, she listened to Ed and Ron say their goodbyes to each other. She glanced at the clock, figuring that she had another ten minutes or so to finish up her project. She knew her husband's routine and knew that he would take a shower before coming out to the garage to see what she was doing. Working quickly, the tank jockey polished the new chrome that she had installed on Ron's Harley. The bike wasn't necessarily old, but he had been talking about changing the old muffler and pipes to a new, shiny chrome set. Admittedly, she loved the idea, and as Valentine's Day came closer, she decided to surprise him. She had to wait until today to actually work on the bike because she didn't want to take the chance of him noticing it beforehand. She was running a little behind schedule since she and Carla had hit the mall earlier that day for a last minute purchase after they had treated themselves to a glorious facial, manicure, and pedicure. 

Finishing wiping the dust remnants off the bike, Courtney stepped back and admired her handiwork. The Harley shone and looked brand new. She gave the leather seat one last wipe and then put the rag and polish away. She glanced at the clock again, wondering what was keeping Ron. Sighing loudly, Courtney washed off her hands in the sink and then pulled the ponytail holder from her hair, shaking her hair out and fluffing it as best as she could with her fingers. She figured he was taking a shower; but as the thought of going to visit him crossed her mind, she heard the car door slam, followed by his footsteps approaching the garage.

* * *

Ron opened the access door and stepped into the brightly lit garage. His eyes immediately went to the silver Hemi, expecting to see the hood up and his beautiful wife leaning over the engine. Not seeing her by the car, his eyes darted away and landed on the shining Harley, which sat in the middle of the room. Whistling appreciatively, he took another step into the garage and closed the door behind him. Familiar arms came up behind him and wrapped themselves around his waist as he heard, "Happy Valentine's Day, Desert. I hope you like it." 

Ron leaned back into her embrace and nodded. "I love it. How did you…never mind," he quickly corrected himself. He grasped one of her arms and twisted his body around to face his wife. "I love you, Courtney."

"I love you, Ron," she replied, leaning forward to kiss him. As their lips met, she moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

Ron quickly took advantage of the situation and hungrily returned her kiss, pulling her tighter to him. Breaking the kiss as they both gasped for air, he gazed into her eyes. He knew he loved her more with every passing day. "Thank you, _Jameel_. This is a wonderful surprise," he said, glancing over at the bike. He tried to deter his mind from his beautiful wife since he did not want to disrupt his plans for the evening.

Courtney smiled lovingly at her husband. "Would you like to take her out for a test drive?" she seductively asked, her eyes catching the shine of the new chrome reflecting in his eyes as he stared at it.

Ron shook his head. "Nah...I would rather take something else out for a test drive," he replied, looking back down at his wife and pulling her closer to him.

"You would, huh? Well, the Hemi is all tore apart, and you parked behind the Boss. We could take the Cobra for a spin, but only if I get to drive," she teased flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes and suppressing a knowing smile.

Ron chuckled at his wife's _innocent_ remark. "Well, truthfully, I wasn't thinking about taking one of our vehicles out for a test drive." He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Courtney Rudat, as of this moment, you have been officially kidnapped."

The smile she tried to hide emerged into a wide grin. "I've been kidnapped?" she inquired questioningly, trying to sound shocked. "But Mr. Kidnapper, whatever are you going to do with me? My husband is in the Army. He will come rescue me."

Ron mischievously grinned and then whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened as she listened to him, feeling his warm breath on her neck. "Do you promise?" Courtney coyly asked when Ron finished his proposition. She watched him nod his head before she said, "Okay, I'm all yours."

"That's good to know. I would hate to have to hold you against your will or manhandle you," Ron nonchalantly stated as he held her coat open.

Courtney smirked at his comment and slipped her arms into her leather coat. As she turned around to face him, Ron surprised her by swooping her up in his arms and carrying her out of the garage. His fingers flipped the lights off as they exited, and his legs quickly moved towards the car. He waited for her to object, but she contentedly relaxed in his arms. His senses caught a whiff of Amber Romance, and he wondered what she had planned for this evening. He had learned a long time ago to never underestimate the intelligent tank jockey.

As Courtney snuggled against Ron's chest, she closed her eyes. This was not exactly how she had planned the evening. She had slipped on her new lingerie purchase under her clothes, with the intent of seducing him in the garage and surprising him with the sexy piece of clothing. However, if he wanted to cart her away from their home, she was not about to argue with him. She was prepared, but she dearly hoped that no one else knew of this little trip.

Ron shifted her in his arms, while he opened the door of the Cobra Mustang and gently sat her down in the passenger seat. As he fastened her seatbelt, Courtney's brown eyes intensely watched him. "I suppose you're not going to tell me where you are taking me, are you?"

"Nope. I haven't told a soul," he answered proudly, leaning down and giving her a quick but promising kiss.

The desert trooper closed the door and scurried around to the driver's side. Firing up the Mustang's horses, he popped the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway onto the road. He shifted into gear and squealed down the road, causing Courtney to laugh. "And you say I drive viciously. Hey! Wait a minute! I was supposed to drive," she whined.

"No, you are my hostage. I can't let you drive because then I would have to tell you where we are going, and you would try to contact that husband of yours. It would turn into a big mess," Ron coolly explained, casting a glance over at his wife, who only shook her head and smiled.

Courtney sat quietly in the seat, watching the scenery flash by and trying to figure out what her husband's plan was. She had never been big on surprises, but he always managed to find a way to shock her. Glancing over and noticing the twinkle in his eyes, the female mechanic couldn't help but smile, as she recalled the last time they planned a romantic getaway. They had mistakenly told a few people, and it had ended up being a three-ringed-circus.

_The Joes, who were involved in the prank, booked rooms above, below, on either side, and across the hall from Ron and Courtney's reserved room. How Lance ever found out all the specifics and proceeded to reserve the rooms surrounding theirs was a mystery to the Rudats. It was bad enough that Lance and Hector were involved, but they also coerced a few others to tag-a-long. _

_Even though the Rudats tried to block out their annoying teammates and friends, the distractions were enough to drive anyone insane. The Delgados' activities from the room above the Rudats were bothersome, and Lance was irritating the couple by pounding on their floor since he was in the room directly below them. The Hausers and Faireborns had the rooms on either side of Ron and Courtney, and the noises and loud comments coming from their rooms were exasperating. It was later discovered that Lance had delivered plenty of alcoholic beverages to all of the pranksters' rooms._

_To the amazement of the targeted couple, Ed was also part of the ruse. He had the room across the hall and accidentally caught Ron and Courtney trying to leave their room to go elsewhere. After seeing their shocked faces that he was part of the joke, he offered them his room. "Please guys, take it. I don't want to stay here. I feel bad that I even agreed to this, but Carla was supposed to join me. We thought we could have a nice night out, but then she got called into the hospital," he explained. _

_As Ron gently rubbed his wife's shoulders, he noticed that Courtney had been rendered speechless, which was a rarity. He graciously accepted the embarrassed medic's offer, and the Rudats enjoyed a nice, romantic night in a room across from where everyone thought they were. Ed advised the desk clerk about the switch of the rooms and departed the premises. He wasn't out anything but possibly the trust that Ron and Courtney had bestowed upon him. _

_The next morning, everyone had thought that Ron and Courtney left sometime during the night. The team was surprised to learn from Ed that the Rudats were still at the hotel, hopefully sound asleep in each other's arms in his assigned room. Later that day, Lance apologized to Ron and Courtney, groveling at their feet for mercy. Ralph sent Lance out on the next assignment to protect him from any revenge that the female tank jockey might concoct. Ed repeatedly apologized but was happy to learn that the two lovebirds held no hard feelings against him. _

Ron glanced over and caught Courtney's faraway look in her eyes. He had a feeling he knew what she was remembering. "Don't worry. No one knows," he reassured her. "I didn't even tell Ed any specifics. Just that you and I were going away tonight. I still can't believe that Ed was part of that whole fiasco," the desert trooper sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Courtney laughed. "Yeah, but he did help us out. We got to enjoy our night out after all, just in a different room."

"We sure did," Ron agreed, winking at his wife and reaching over to clasp her hand.

As they continued to their final destination, Courtney asked Ron about his day and listened to him tell of the shenanigans at base. She was actually relieved that she had taken the day off. It was bad enough to deal with some of the overzealous, hormone-crazed soldiers on a daily basis, but Valentine's Day brought out even more odd and inappropriate suggestions.

Soon, Ron pulled the Mustang into a covered garage and parked. Courtney looked around, trying to figure out where they were. She opened her mouth to inquire but caught the pleased look in Ron's eyes and decided to let him have his fun.

Ron glanced over at Courtney, meeting her gaze, and ordered, "Stay put, my little hostage."

"Yes, Sir," she meekly replied before sticking out her tongue.

"Watch it, Honey. That might get you into trouble," he warned, climbing out of the car.

"I love trouble," she answered, winking at him.

Ron grabbed the overnight bag from the backseat before walking around to the passenger door. Opening the door, he said, "After you, my dear."

"Thank you, kind Sir," she quipped, sliding out of the car and into the welcoming arms of her husband, who promptly pressed his lips over hers, giving her a deep kiss.

The Rudats walked through the garage and entered the lobby of the fancy hotel. They both looked around as they approached the front desk. Expensive crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Soft, white lights illuminated the hallways, and the overall theme was ancient Victorian style. A restaurant and bar shared the main floor of the hotel lobby. The menu tempted the hotel patrons with a wonderful _Sweetheart's Special_.

The polite desk clerk smiled and greeted the Rudats as they walked up to the counter. "Welcome to The Lamont. How may I assist you?"

"Reservation for Rudat," Ron answered, giving his wife's hand a promising squeeze.

The clerk typed in the name. "Ah, yes. Here we go, Mr. Rudat. The Honeymoon Suite, top floor," the clerk informed. He noticed the silent exchange between his newly arrived guests and smiled to himself as he processed the paperwork. Upon completion of the transaction, the hotel clerk commented, "Enjoy your stay. If you require anything, just give room service a call. We are here for you."

Ron nodded. "I take it everything is ready?" he queried softly.

"Yes, Sir," the clerk replied, nodding confidently.

"Thank you." Ron turned to his wife. "Shall we, _Jameel_?"

"Absolutely, Desert," Courtney answered with a grin, linking her arm around Ron's. Once they were in the elevator, she arched an eyebrow and inquired, "The Honeymoon Suite? You shouldn't spoil me like this."

"Nothing but the best," Ron answered. "Besides, we need the time away to be pampered and catered to, don't you think?"

Courtney took a step closer and brushed against her husband. "I love you," she sultrily stated.

"I love you," he replied, bending down and giving her another passionate kiss before pulling her tightly to him. The desert trooper inhaled the fragrance of her shampoo, waiting impatiently for the elevator to reach the top floor. His chin rested on the top her head as Courtney returned his firm embrace. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he grasped her hand in his, and they walked down to their room.

Ron unlocked the door to the suite and cracked it open, promptly halting his wife as she tried to enter. "Wait a second. Allow me," he said, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "By all means," Courtney whispered, feeling herself being carried over the threshold. Fond memories came back to her, as she remembered their wedding night.

Ron pushed the door open slowly. He could see the faint glow of the candles before he even had the door completely open. Stepping in, he glanced around the room quickly. Pleased that everything was as he had requested, he looked back down at his wife.

Courtney gaped at the candles and soft music, which was playing in the background. "Wow. This is beautiful," she breathily said. Unlike the main lobby and hallways of the hotel, the room was very modern, decorated in reds, whites, and pinks. Everything in the room was focused on romance and lovers.

"Not as beautiful as you," he countered, pushing the door closed and walking further into the room.

The tank jockey broke her gaze from the room and looked back to her husband lovingly. Her hand gently caressed his cheek as she reached up and kissed him. Their lips parted, and their tongues massaged each other passionately. Courtney could feel Ron's hands in her hair and then realized that they were moving. Slowly, she found herself being lowered onto the queen-size bed. Clinging to the desert trooper, she forced him to accompany her onto the bed.

Ron willingly straddled her, continuing his onslaught of kisses down the side of her neck and pushing her coat open. Reluctantly, he pulled back, staring down at her with love in his eyes and gently stroking her face. "How did I ever get so lucky?" he asked softly.

"You're not the only one, Ron. I never thought I would find true love," Courtney answered, smiling up at him. "I'll be right back," she informed, wiggling out from under him and sliding off the bed.

Surprised, Ron watched her retreat to the bathroom. "Don't keep me waiting," he called after her mischievously. He smiled as she looked back and blew him a kiss. The trooper's eyes followed his wife as she bypassed the overnight bag, which he had dropped when she kissed him. He was amazed at how gracefully she shrugged out of her coat, tossing it on a chair. After the bathroom door clicked shut, he laid his coat by hers and picked up the bottle of champagne chilling on ice, filling two flutes.

* * *

The room was dimly lit by the glow of fake candles, sending a peach aroma wafting throughout the room. Glancing at the bed, Ron turned the satin sheets down. They were cool to his touch, and he remembered how hot the satin sheets became the last time they slept on them. 

As he waited for Courtney to exit the bathroom, Ron kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt and slacks. The music continued to play softly in the background as he strolled over to the control panel and programmed the music and fake candlelight to turn off in a few hours. He was amazed at how real the candles looked; the flame flickered just like a real one. The heat of the bulb warmed the peach oil, causing the scent to fill his senses.

Courtney stepped into the spacious bathroom, eyeing the heart-shaped Jacuzzi and an abundance of towels and bath accessories. She slipped out of her shoes, oversized shirt, and jeans, chuckling to herself as she realized that the two of them probably looked out of place walking into a fancy hotel in casual clothes, although their coats hid their informal appearance. The former model rearranged the chemise, smoothing out the red silk and black lace, and then peeled off her socks, wriggling her painted toenails. Folding her clothes, she laid them on the counter and reached a hand out for the door handle. She paused, listening to the sounds of the music playing in the room. Twisting the doorknob, she peeked out and smiled, watching Ron mess around with the controls.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Ron spied his wife's shadow moving up behind him. He turned around and felt his mouth drop as he looked at the stunning black and red chemise, which graced his wife's beautiful body. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back and across her shoulders as she steadily walked towards him. "Very nice, my love," he whistled appreciatively. "I know I didn't pack that since I have never seen it."

She smiled playfully. "I know. It's brand new, and I was wearing it this whole time," she revealed.

"If you were wearing that back at the garage, then why didn't you tell me? We could have skipped the car ride here," he teased, walking towards her, his eyes still watching every move she made.

"Because you decided to kidnap me and halted my attempt to seduce you in our garage. Besides," she nodded towards the bed, "that will be a lot more comfortable than the backseat of the Hemi."

Ron quickly uttered his rebuttal, "Who said we would have made it that far? I think the worktable was much closer."

Courtney laughed as they met each other in the middle of the suite. His hand reached out and stroked her cheek as the other hand clasped her wrist and pulled her closer to him. He could feel the silky bodice touch his bare chest, and before she could say anything, his mouth was pressed against hers. She parted her lips eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck, hungrily returning his kiss.

Any control that Ron was trying to hang onto disappeared as he felt their tongues explore each other's mouths. His hands roamed across the lacey edging of the negligee before his arms scooped her up and carried her to the bed. The cool satin sheets welcomed them as he gently lay her down. Placing a knee on the edge of the bed, he released her and stared down at the red and black teddy contrasting against the red sheets and her blonde hair sprawled out in a sexy disarray. "God Court, you are so beautiful," he told her, sighing contentedly and counting himself the luckiest man on earth.

Courtney smiled up at him, reaching her hand up and raking her nails across his chest. He firmly grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, before he reached over and retrieved the two flasks filled with champagne. "A toast to my beautiful wife. I love you, Courtney."

"I love you, Ron," she replied, taking the offered glass in her hand and clinking the two glasses together. Raising herself slightly, she sipped the Dom Perignon. "Mmmm, very good," Courtney whispered, licking her lips and finishing the alcoholic beverage. "Nice choice." She moved to set the glass on the nightstand.

"Only the best for my wife," Ron said, swiping the glass from her hand. He quickly set the two glasses down before looking back devotedly at his wife.

Courtney smiled before she patted the bed. "Come over here. I'm getting cold," she feigned a whine.

"We can't have that now, can we?" he answered, climbing onto the bed next to his bride of three years.

Courtney watched him earnestly and waited until he was on the bed before she slipped her arms around him and pulled him to her, gently rolling on top of him, her lips meeting his again. Their mouths tasted the alcohol on each other's lips. Ron's hands explored the sensual piece of clothing, searching for the bottom.

The Rudats lay in each other's arms, trying to replenish their breath after they passionately made love. Courtney ran her fingers through his hair, a smile on her face. Their hearts still pounded wildly in their chests. "I love you so much, Ron," she whispered.

Finding an ounce of strength, Ron lifted his head and gently placed a kiss on his wife's lips. "I love you, Mrs. Rudat," he replied, wiping away some of her damp hair and kissing her again. He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. Courtney's hand grabbed the edge of the tangled satin sheet, dragging it with her to cover their glistening bodies.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Rudat."

Ron smiled and helped arrange the sheet over them. "Happy Valentine's Day, Honey."

Courtney nestled down in the crook of his arm, draping her arm on top of his chest. She slowly rubbed his chest hairs as Ron brushed her hair away from her face and smoothed it down behind her. Soon, they both drifted off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Courtney woke up before Ron. Stirring slowly, she kissed his chest as she shifted her body against him, rolling over on top of him. A grunt of appreciation rumbled from his chest, and she looked up and smiled into the hazel eyes of her husband. Her lips quickly worked their way to his mouth. "Good morning, Desert," she softly greeted.

"Good morning, _Jameel_," he repeated, meeting her lips and eagerly kissing her. They tenderly and compassionately made love as the sun rose, leaving them just as exhausted as the night before.

Resting in each other's arms, Courtney asked, "How long do you have the room booked?"

Ron knowingly grinned at her. "Until checkout time tomorrow. We have all day to enjoy this bed and the Jacuzzi, if you like. Plus, they have room service, so we don't have to even leave today, if we don't want to."

Smiling, Courtney beamed. "Oh, I like that idea. I like that idea very much."


End file.
